иεω Ðιvιdε
by GirlGryffindor
Summary: Leila Michalka se verá obligada a participar junto con su mejor amigo Sam Witwicky en una guerra entre dos razas alienígenas mecánicas para conseguir el destino del Universo ¿El corazón de una joven humana podrá latir con el de un alienígena mecánica?
1. sυммaяч

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hasbro, DreamWorks & Paramount Studios[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**New Divide  
**Transformers the movie [2010] FanFiction

_New Divide_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

_._

* * *

En el amor no existen límites ni fronteras & mucho menos en el verdadero amor

aunque ella aun no lo entienda

Pero no será por mucho tiempo cuando por fin se de cuenta

Leila Michalka descubrirá que aquel sentimiento llamado amor no tiene explicación

Pero lamentablemente para llegar a esa conclusión tendrá que vivir una peligrosa situación

En una guerra de hace muchos siglos, entre dos razas alienígenas mecánicas, luchan entre sí para conseguir el destino del Universo. La batalla se encuentra en un punto importante en su llegada a la Tierra

En donde ella se verá obligada a participar junto con su mejor amigo; Sam Witwicky  
Será eso o ¿El destino?  
& siendo así

¿El corazón de una joven humana podrá latir con el de un alienígena mecánica?

...


	2. Lзιla Μιcнalĸa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hasbro, DreamWorks & Paramount Studios[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**New Divide  
**Transformers the movie [2010] FanFiction

_New Divide_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

_We're just who we are, there's no pretending, it takes a while to learn to live in your own skin, say a prayer that we might find our happy ending and if your in, you know I'm in, I'm ready and I'm winning _

...

Bon Jovi - I'am

* * *

**. **  
**Leila Michalka **  
Leila Michalka

* * *

En algunas ocasiones, las personas llegan a nuestras vidas para servir un propósito, para enseñar una lección, para hacernos descubrir quienes somos en realidad, para enseñarnos lo que deseamos alcanzar.

Ni tú ni yo sabemos quiénes son estas personas, pero cuando fijas tus ojos en ellas, sabes & comprendes que afectarán tu vida de una manera muy profunda & rápidamente nos damos cuenta de que esto, tuvo que ser así.

Eso mismo me ocurrió a mí…

Siempre cuestione mi existencia en este mundo ¿Cuál era la razón de mí vida? Esa enigmática pregunta bombardeaba mi mente cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba volvió a cuestionármela una & otra vez.

Hasta que un día, lo conocí…

Posiblemente te pasaran cosas que parecen horribles, dolorosas e injustas; Como a mí, pero en realidad entiendes que si no superas estas cosas nunca habrías realizado tu potencial, tu fuerza, o el poder de tu corazón. Todo pasa por una razón en la vida. Nada sucede por casualidad o por la suerte. Enfermedades, heridas, el amor, momentos perdidos de grandeza o de puras tonterías, todo ocurre para probar los límites de tu alma.

Sin estas pequeñas pruebas la vida sería como una carretera recién pavimentada, suave & lisa. Una carretera directa sin rumbo a ningún lugar, plana, cómoda & segura, más empañada & sin razón.

Eso fue lo que él me hizo comprender; Samuel James Witwicky; Mi actual & mejor amigo. Me ayudo a salir de mi errónea ideología acerca de la vida & mucho más.

Desde ese momento comprendí que la gente que conoces afecta tu vida; las caídas & los triunfos que tú experimentas crean la persona que eres, inclusive se puede aprender de las malas experiencias, es más, quizás sean las más significativas en nuestras vidas.

Haz que cada día cuente & aprecia cada momento, además de aprender de todo lo que puedas, porque quizás más adelante no tengas la oportunidad de aprender lo que tienes que aprender de este momento.

Mantén tu cabeza en alto porque tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo. Repítete a ti mismo que eres un individuo magnífico & créelo; si no crees en ti mismo nadie más lo hará tampoco. Crea tu propia vida, encuéntrala & luego vívela...

Es así como ahora veo las cosas & de la misma manera una nueva pregunta perturba de alguna forma mi vida; ¿Cuál es mi misión en este mundo?

Siempre se ha creído que existe algo llamado Destino, pero también se cree que hay otra cosa que se llama albedrío. Muchos dicen que el Destino ya esta escrito, otros que nosotros mismos creamos nuestro propio camino dependiendo de las decisiones que decidimos. Tenemos la libertad de poder elegir entre el bien o el mal & por lo tanto somos libres & responsables de nuestras propias acciones.

Sea cual sea la razón, creo que nunca sabré a ciencia cierta una respuesta concreta a mi pregunta. Pero en lo que si puedo estar segura es en que todos tenemos un Destino Incierto & solo con el tiempo podremos ir descifrando lo que Dios nos tiene preparado.

& la única posibilidad de descubrirlo, es sobrepasar los límites de lo posible, aventurarse un poco más allá de imaginable, hacia lo imposible. Esa es la única forma.

Posiblemente me allá convertido en una soñadora. Tengo sueños & anhelos, pero mis sueños no son una simple imaginación o algo que solo pasa por un momento. & lo que quiero es convertir mis sueños en realidad.

& por desear, se desea el mismo cielo, por desear, hasta la eterna libertad, pero si no luchas por tus sueños ¿Para qué desear? Por esa misma razón yo seguiré luchando hasta encontrar el verdadero significado de mi nacimiento.

Mí nombre es Leila. Leila Michalka & esta es mi historia…

* * *

to be continue...


	3. υnnoτicεd εvidεncε

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hasbro, DreamWorks & Paramount Studios[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**New Divide  
**Transformers the movie [2010] FanFiction

_New Divide_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

_Maybe someday I'll be just like you and Step on people like you do and. Run away the people I thought I knew I remember back then who you were You used to be calm / used to be strong Used to be generous but you should've known That you'd Wear out your welcome_

...

Linkin Park - A Place For My Head

* * *

**. **  
**Unnoticed Evidence **  
Indicios Desapercibidos

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de inicio de los tiempos, existía el Cubo. No sabemos de dónde viene, sólo que tiene el poder de crear mundos & llenarlos de vida… así es como nuestra raza nació.

Durante un tiempo, vivimos en armonía, pero como todo gran poder, algunos lo deseaban par el bien, & otros para el mal.

& así comenzó la guerra. Una guerra que asoló a nuestro planeta hasta que fue consumido por la muerte, & el Cubo se perdió a los confines del espacio.

Nuestro pueblo se disperso por toda la galaxia, con la esperanza de encontrarlo & reconstruir nuestro mundo, buscando en cada estrella, cada planeta & justo cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida, el mensaje de un nuevo descubrimiento nos llevó a un planeta desconocido llamado… Tierra.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde

_…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Miedo._

_Eso__ era todo lo que sentía. _

_Gritos._

_Eso era todo lo que oía. _

_Guerra._

_Eso era todo lo que veía._

_El intenso fuego ardía bajo el inmenso __&__ oscuro cielo. El humo __&__ las llamas se enroscaban bajo la luz nocturna de la luna nueva ¿Acaso eso era el infierno?_

Michalka…

_El estruendo sonido de las metralletas hacía eco en sus oídos. Una ola de proyectiles impactaban en ese preciso lugar. El suelo temblaba ante las fuertes explosiones. Aviones, helicópteros __& __tanques de guerra caían ardiendo en llamas bajo la misma plataforma en donde se encontraban._

Michalka…

_Como hormigas espantadas, miles de uniformados corrían, todo mundo corría lejos del lugar en llamas, lejos de aquel extraño ser…_

_—_ ¡Srta. Michalka! —

Di un brinco espantada. Un claro & estridente estadillo de risas aturdieron mis oídos.

Levante mi rostro. Me tomo una segundos en entender lo que realmente pasaba. Me encontrada totalmente desorientada pero sobretodo totalmente avergonzada. Sentí mi cara arder ante la situación bochornosa en que estaba & en la mira de toda el aula.

— ¡Silencio jóvenes, silencio! — Ordeno la voz de mi profesor de Genealogía. El señor Hosney

El murmullo & los cuchicheos cesaron al instante. El profesor se levantó de su asiento & me lanzó una mirada de verdadera seriedad e indignación mientras que yo me hundía en mi propia vergüenza.

— Esta es la tercera vez en esta semana señorita Michalka. Si la vuelvo a encontrar dormida a mi clase me veré en la penosa situación de mandarla a la oficina del director ¿Le queda claro? — .

— Si señor — Pronuncié con mi voz casi audible. El profesor Hosney solo se limitó a mirarme seriamente para luego sentarse. — ¿Se quedará ahí toda la tarde Srta.? ¡Es su turno de pasar adelante! — Señalándome al frente. Un nuevo bombardeo de risas invadió toda el aula.

— Claro…enseguida voy… — Musité completamente avergonzada & tomando mi material para mí exposición de Genealogía.

Me paré en medio de todo el salón de clases mientras ponía dos singulares objetos en una pequeña mesa de madera. Suspiré profundamente para dar inicio a mi pequeño discurso pero antes le dedique una semi sonrisa al tiempo en que me encogía de hombros ante la mirada nerviosa & preocupada que me daba mi mejor amigo: Samuel James Witwicky

— Bien…— Comencé — Para mi trabajo de Genealogía de mi familia elegí hacerlo de mí bisabuelo. Fue un hombre ilustre, el científico Godric Percival Michalka — Enseñando una vieja fotografía de él — Mi bisabuelo fue un arqueólogo que aporto mucho en la arqueología Europea pero sobretodo en la mundial así que era considerado unos de los mas importantes del Siglo XX. Muchas de sus experiencias durante toda su vida fueron escritas en esto… — Explique mostrando un pequeño & viejo diario color escarlata. — Su diario, que fue heredado en generación en generación dentro de mí familia, narra absolutamente todo, tiene anotaciones, fechas & dibujos de cada unos de sus hallazgos — Pasando cada hoja amarillenta del diario — & lo ultimo que relata es sobre…que él, junto con otros siete científicos descubrieron un…cierto cubo gigante con extraños jeroglíficos. Como pueden ver aquí — Señalando un dibujo en aquel diario — Descubrimiento que nunca fue comprobado, después de todo, cuando mí bisabuelo hizo estas declaraciones ya estaba demasiado viejo & sufría de Alzheimer & debido a los medicamentos que usaba le provocan decir historias fantasiosas de alienígenas robóticas o algo así &... lo ultimo que escribió fue "_Ocultó el pasado para proteger el futuro_" Una frase que deja mucho que desear pero, bueno. En fin — Dije cerrando le diario — Muchos de sus hallazgos se encuentran en diferentes museos del mundo pero sobretodo aquí en América &…eso sería todo. — Finalice con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bien Srta. Michalka, puede sentarse — Indicó el Sr. Hosney. Asentí con la cabeza & tome mis cosas para sentarme. — Muy bien, Señor Witwicky, su turno —.

Sam se levantó rápido de su asiento obedeciendo la palabra del profesor Hosney.

— Suerte — Le susurré antes de tomar asiento & a lo que Sam me sonrió también.

Dejó su mochila llena de artículos sobre la mesa. — Lo siento, tengo un montón de cosas. El estudio de mi familia...— En ese instante Sam fue golpeado con una liga en la mejilla.

— ¿Quién...Quién hizo eso? ¡Jóvenes, responsabilidad!, — Exclamo el maestro. Gire mi cabeza con indignación hacia la persona que había hecho eso. Fruncí el seño.

Mi mirada se topó con la figura de Trent. DeMarco El capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Decidió lanzar una liga a mi mejor amigo. Efectivamente para pegarle en la mejilla. Con una mirada ligera, tome mi pequeño borrador de goma & se lo lance directamente a la cabeza. Trent dejó escapar un gruñido agudo, antes de dar vuelta para mirarme en su asiento. Me miró con asco & se volvió a girar con el amor imposible de Sam. Mikaela Banes

— Muy bien. Así que para mi reporte genealógico de la familia, decidí hacerlo de mi tátara-tátara-abuelo, que era un hombre famoso, el capitán Archibald Witwicky. Explorador muy famoso. De hecho,..— Explicó Sam mientras desdoblaba un mapa ligeramente amarillento —, Fue uno de los primeros en explorar el Círculo Polar Ártico, que es un gran problema — Mostrándolo a toda clase. — En 1897, tomó 41 valientes marineros directamente a la plataforma del Ártico & aquí tengo algunos de los instrumentos básicos & las herramientas utilizadas por los marinos del siglo XIX — Aclaró Sam. — Esto es el cuadrante, que se puede conseguir por 80 dólares. Todo esta a la venta, por cierto — Cortó — Al igual que el sextante de aquí $ 50 por esto, que es una ganga — Continuó Sam — Estos son bastante buenos, las gafas de mi abuelo — Señalándolas perfectamente. — Todavía no tienen precio, pero tienen un grabado interesante… —,

— ¿Usted me va a vender también su hígado? — Interrumpió nuestro maestro — Witwicky esto no es para mostrar & vender. Es en el 11 º grado. No creo que tu abuelo estaría particularmente orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo — Me estremeció ligeramente.

— Lo sé. Lo siento…es, bueno ahorro para comprar un coche. Podrían decirle a sus padres que esta en venta, lo acepto por vía de eBay & también en efectivo…— Dirigiéndose otra vez hacia la clase — & también la brújula podría ser un gran regalo para el Día del padre

— Sam — Interrumpió el profesor.

— Lo siento a…Desafortunadamente, mí tátara-tátara-abuelo, el genio que era, terminó quedando ciego & loco en un manicomio, dibujando símbolos extraños & parloteando acerca de un hombre de hielo gigante que pensó que había descubierto…— En el momento en que había terminado la campana había sonado mientras que todo mundo salía apresurado.

— ¡Atención mañana puede haber examen sorpresa o puede que no! Duerman con miedo— Contribuyo el profesor a los estudiantes que huían.

— ¿Usted lo quiere? ¿50, 40, 30? — Trató de regatear.

— ¡Sam…! —

— Eh…si, lo siento, lo siento — Se excusaba mi amigo.

Guardes mis cosas en un dos por tres en mi pequeña mochila & me acerque en donde se encontraba Sam — Dejaste una buena impresión hoy, aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo por mí — Le comente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Otra noche sin dormí? — Simplemente afirme. Sam me miró preocupado — ¿No crees que deberías ver…un especialista o algo así? —

— No te preocupes no es para tanto. Debe ser una etapa pero…—

— ¿Pero que…? — Me animó a decir.

— Esta vez fue diferente ¿Sabes? —.

— ¿Diferente? A que te refieres con diferente —.

— Soñé algo raro…fue como una especie de guerra o algo así. Supongo que es por ver tantas películas de ciencia ficción — Sonreí. Sam me devolvió la sonrisa & termino de guardar todas sus cosas en su mochila a excepción de una.

— ¿Me podrías guardar los lentes de mi abuelo en tu mochila? Tengo miedo de romperlos en la mía —

— Claro — Acepte tomándolos para luego guárdalos en una pequeña bolsa de mi mochila. Después de eso los dos nos acercamos al escritorio del profesor,

— Lo hicimos bastante bien ¿Verdad? — Preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

— Yo diría que un sólido notable bajo — La sonrisa de Sam desapareció automáticamente & intercambiamos miradas. — Notable bajo — Murmuramos los dos.

— Usted fue pregonando basura de su bisabuelo en mi salón de clases — Explicó — & usted… — Apuntándome a mí — Se durmió en mi clase —.

— Pero lo disfrutaron...— Empecé a decir. El profesor me miró con una mirada asesina.

— Usted no tiene permiso de sugerir nada Srta. Michalka ¿Le queda claro? — Me quede callada al instante. Lamentablemente tenía razón. — Tiene razón pero ¿Con respecto a Sam? Con mucho respetó señor…el se merece algo mejor…—.

— Mire ¿Puede hacerme un favor? — Continuo Sam.

— ¿Qué? —.

— ¿Puede usted mirar por la ventana un segundo? ¿Usted puede ver a mi padre? Es el tipo en el coche verde —.

— Sí —.

— Muy bien. Quiero contarle acerca de un sueño. El sueño de un niño & la promesa de un hombre a ese chico. Me miró a los ojos. Él dijo: "Hijo, yo voy a comprarle a usted un coche. Pero quiero que me traigas $ 2000.00 & tres dieces. Tengo los 2000.00 & 2 dieces ¿Está bien? Aquí está el sueño & su notable bajo ¡Kaput! El sueño se esfuma — Demostrándolo con las manos. — Señor, sólo pregúntese una cosa ¿Qué haría Jesús? —.

* * *

to be continue...

* * *

**+ BONUS IMG[**IMAGEN**]:** Nueva imaGen en mi perfil:)


	4. cнεvяolet caмaяo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hasbro, DreamWorks & Paramount Studios[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**New Divide  
**Transformers the movie [2010] FanFiction

_New Divide_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

_At the starting of the week at summit talks you'll hear them speak it's only monday negotiations breaking down see those leaders start to frown  
it's sword and gun day_

...

DJ Shadow - Six Days

* * *

**. **  
**Chevrolet Camaro 1976 **  
Chevrolet Camaro 1976

* * *

Me tuve que morder la legua para no carcajear a causa de la expresión de Sam. Con una grande sonrisa empezamos a correr a toda velocidad fuera del edificio de la escuela. En dirección a una sola cosa…

— ¡Bien, si, si, si! — Gritó Sam llenó de triunfo. Lanzó completamente sus pertenencias en la parte trasera del coche & subió en el. Yo simplemente me paré en seco enfrente de el.

— Buenas tardes Sr. Witwicky. — Saludé cortésmente mientras que Sam desenvolvía la prueba de su felicidad.

— Hola Leila, al parecer tuvieron un bueno día ¿No? — Contestó de igual manera el padre de mi mejor amigo al ver nuestra expresión en el rostro.

— Podría decirse que si…— Vacilé un poco al recordar mi bochornoso acontecimiento. — Sam lo logró — Comenté tratando de cambiar el tema para no pasar a detalles.

— ¡Lo logre! — Exclamó Sam triunfante.

— ¿Lo lograste?

— Es una A-, pero todavía es una A — Explicó Sam.

— Espera, espera. Déjame ver. — Dijo su padre tratando de ver mejor el papel.

— Es una A. Lo hice — Expresó Sam tratando de convencerlo.

— Bien — Contestó simplemente su padre. Dejó de poner atención a la calificación de su hijo & se dispuso a arrancar el coche.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada Leila? Vamos sube. — Habló Sam dirigiéndose a mí.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamé incrédula — ¿Quieres que valla?

— Pero que dices ¡Claro que quiero que vallas! Eres mi mejor amiga & quiero que me ayudes a escoger mi coche. —

— Sam…— Susurré apenada.

— Sin pena Leila, sube. — Declaró ahora el Sr. Witwicky. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza & con una radiante sonrisa sube a la parte trasera del coche.

No supe exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo conduciendo el Sr. Witwicky pero el suficiente para terminar en la agencia de Porsche. Fruncí el seño. No era porque fuera algo malo sino que…conocía muy bien el padre de Sam & dudaba mucho que lo llevara a comprar su primer coche de esa clase de _calidad_. Entonces ¿Cuál es el truco?

— Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa hijo — Dijo el Sr. Witwicky. Sí esto tenía que ser una broma, pero Sam parecía no percibirlo.

— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? — Preguntó Sam mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada de la agencia Porsche.

— Ha, una pequeña sorpresa… —

— No, no, no, no, no, papá ¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando! — Gritó Sam incrédulo a lo que veía, pero extremadamente contento al mismo tiempo. Mis labios temblaron un poco.

— Sí. Estoy bromeando…— Revente de risa ante la confesión del padre de Sam. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. — No te daré un Porsche — Soltando una risa también él. El único que no reía era Sam.

— ¿Crees que es divertido? — Soltó Sam decepcionado & con ira a la vez por la pequeña burla.

— Para mí si lo eso. & para Leila también — Puntualizo al escuchar mis risas. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Realmente creías que te compraría un Porsche... tú primer auto?

— No me hables en todo el fin de semana — Ordenó Sam completamente indignado.

— Oh vamos Sam. Era sólo una broma. "Una muy buena" — Le dije tratando de suavizar las cosas, aunque mi risa no se iba.

— No fue divertido — Dijo Sam rotundamente & cruzándose de brazos.

Manejamos alrededor de la concesionaria a otra concesionaria de automóviles usados en la espalda. Una vez aparcado el coche nos bajamos & una vez más Sam comenzó a quejarse…

— ¡¿Aquí? ¿Qué es esto? Dijiste la mitad de un coche no medio pedazo de mierda, papá. — Soltó Sam a su padre al ver el montón de chatarra que teníamos enfrente de nosotros.

— Cuando yo tenía tu edad, yo habría sido feliz con cuatro ruedas & un motor. — Contestó el Sr. Witwicky.

— & tú Leila ¿Qué piensas con respecto a esto? — Haciéndome énfasis a los autos viejos. Yo sonreí.

— Pienso que tú padre tiene razón. Un coche es un coche — Dije sin más mientras que el Sr. Witwicky sonreía ante mi respuesta.

— Déjame explicarles algo… — Se detuvo Sam. — ¿Saben lo que es una virgen a los 40? Eso es lo que es esto — Apuntando a un auto — & este tiene 50 años… — Señalando a otro. — ¿Eso es lo que quieres para mí?

— Sin sacrificio…

— No hay victoria…— Interrumpió Sam a su padre — Si, ya se. El viejo refrán Witwicky —.

Agrande mi sonrisa. Las explicaciones de Sam de verdad llegaban a ser cómicas. Di unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos. Este lugar no era más que una broma definitivamente. La mayoría de los coches parecían que habían pasado por el infierno & estaban de regreso, piñatas colgando, un tipo con traje de payaso & lo mejor aun ¡Una avestruz! Era algo loco.

Vi como el dueño del establecimiento, empezaba una conversación con Sam & su padre. Decidí hacer caso de ellos & buscar un coche decente para mi amigo.

— ¿Ella viene con ustedes? — Preguntó el dueño señalandome cuando me acercaba a ellos.

— Sí, está con nosotros — Respondió el Sr. Witwicky.

— ¿Es tú novia jovencito? — Dirigiéndose a Sam & guiñándole un ojo. — Es muy bonita. — Sam & yo nos miramos uno al otro completamente avergonzados.

— En realidad somos amigos. Los mejores…— Explique yo ignorando mi sonrojo.

El tipo soltó una carcajada al aire — Claro, claro, lo que ustedes digan — Ignorando mi respuesta. Fruncí el seño ¿Quién se creía este tipo? — Mucho gusto hermosa. Usted puede llamarme tío Bobby B. — Présentandose para darle la mano. & con la cortesía, como una segunda naturaleza en mí, se la di.

—Mi nombre es Leila — Le dije con una sonrisa cortés. Despues de esto Bobby puso rápidamente su atención de nuevo a Sam. Diciéndole cosas sobre el lazo místico que une el auto con el conductor o algo así. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar la _interesante_ plática del tío Bobby pero algo captó mi atención…

Un Camaro amarillo con franjas negras de carreras. Me detuve en medio del camino para mirar atrás & ver al tío Bobby B hablando con Sam & el Sr. Witwicky. Corrí el resto del camino hacia el Camaro. Le pasé la mano por la campana, pude sentir una capa de tierra encima de el.

— "Este coche se ve impresionante". — Pensé. Mi mirada se fue en dirección a Sam, aun seguía con Bobby B. Me encogí de hombros & abrí la puerta del coche. Me metí en el asiento delantero para examinarlo mejor.

Froté mis manos sobre el volante. Se sentía bien. Entonces mis ojos captaron un símbolo extraño en el centro del volante. Entrecerré los ojos, nunca había visto un símbolo así en un auto, pero no podía apreciarlo mejor a causa del polvo que residía adentro del auto.

— Pobrecito ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado solo amiguito? — Dirigiéndome al Camaro, aunque sabía que eso era una tontería después de todo, los carros no hablan, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo sentí temblar... o eso creí. Me moví incomoda, de seguro sólo fue mi imaginación. Negué un par de veces mi cabeza para quitarme esa sensación extraña & miré el espejo retrovisor sólo para ver un ambientador adorable que colgando del espejo & decía _Bee-otch_. — Que lindo — Exclame tocándolo.

— Este me agrada — Di un brinco al escuchar la voz de Sam en la ventana del conductor. Sam me miraba entusiasmado.

— No esta mal ¿Verdad? – Continúe. Pronto vi a Bobby B divagando acerca de no haber visto este coche antes ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

— Recórrete Leila — Hice lo que me pidió & me senté en el asiento del pasajero. Sam hizo lo mismo que yo & pasó su mano sobre el volante. Él me miró & sonrió.

— Se siente bien — Murmuró él. Empezó a limpiar con el pulgar la suciedad que cubría aquel símbolo extraño. — ¿Qué crees que signifique?

— No estoy muy segura. Nunca había visto uno antes pero…

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanto — Sonríe sinceramente. — Te verías bien en él. — Sam sonrió segundos después.

— Me gusta…—.

— ¿Cuánto? — Escuche decir el padre de Sam.

— Bueno…teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza semi-clásico del vehículo, con estos neumáticos &el trabajo de pintura personalizado...

— Sí, pero la pintura se desvaneció — Interrumpió Sam. Bobby B se inclinó hasta la ventana mirándonos a mí & a Sam adentro del coche.

— Pero de primera…—

— ¿Opaca de primera? Eso no es algo justo — Confesé mirándolo seriamente.

— Es su primer auto. No comprende aun. —Irguiéndose después — Cinco grandes —. Dijo al fin.

— No pagare más de cuatro. Lo siento Bobby. — Contestó el Sr. Witwicky.

El tío Bobby B se inclinó hacia la ventana. — Ustedes dos bájense del coche —

— "Se va el dinero, se va la cortesía, que tipo" — Dije para mí.

— Pero usted dijo que el coche elijé al conductor. — Argumentó Sam —.

— Pero este eligió uno de padre tacaño ¡Fuera! Este de cuatro mil es una belleza — Poniendo atención al otro coche junto al Camaro.

Sam decidió lentamente salir del vehículo. —Vamos Leila — Sam tono deprimido, ahora solo oía hablar a su papá de un fiesta con rayas de carreras.

Alcancé a ver el símbolo en el volante una vez más. Suspire con decepción — Lo siento amigo — Acariciando por ultima vez el volante. Escuche claramente como Sam cerraba la puerta del conductor & en un abrir & cerrar de ojos la puerta de mi costado se abrió fuertemente, golpeando el otro coche en donde Bobby B se había subido.

— Leila — Musitó Sam sorprendido por el acto que acababa de pasar.

— No me mires ¡Yo no lo hice! — Digo con las manos a la defensiva. Eso evidentemente fue raro.

Al parecer Bobby B no le importaba mucho que pensar. Cuando terminó gritando a su explosión mecánica sobre la abolladura del auto, rápidamente trató de mostrar a Sam un coche nuevo. Mientras se alejaba, suspire & decidí salir.

—Lamento escuchar que Sam no será capaz de llevarte a casa. Bueno buena suerte en el futuro. — Salí del auto. Cuando cerré la puerta del pasajero, la radio comenzó a hacer algunas cosas extrañas. En ese momento un ruido extraño de tono alto sonó &, a continuación todas las ventanas de los coches en el aparcamiento explotaron, rompiéndose en pedazos múltiples. El ruido extraño me hizo caer al suelo. Me protegí a mi mismo de los trozos de vidrios que volaban al aire. Cuando levanté la vista, poco a poco empecé a levantarme.

— ¡Leila! ¡Oh Leila! — Gritó Sam corriendo hacia mí. — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó sin aliento.

— No te preocupes Sam. Estoy bien aunque…no puedo decir lo mismo de él — Señalando al tío Bobby B, quien había entrado en estado de Shock, viendo incrédulamente a su alrededor.

— ¡Cuatro mil! —.

* * *

to be continue...


	5. paяτч

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hasbro, DreamWorks & Paramount Studios[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

New Divide  
Transformers the movie [2010] FanFiction

_New Divide_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

_Who's gonna tell you when it's too late who's gonna tell you things aren't so great you can't go on thinking nothing's wrong who's gonna drive you home tonight_

...

The Cars - Who's gonna drive home tonight

* * *

.

P A R T Y

Fiesta

* * *

Sábado; el sexto día de la semana; el día que todo joven adolescente estudiantil ama, incluyéndome a mí, aunque a decir verdad el día que más anhelo que llegue es & será siempre viernes. Con saber que al día siguiente no tendrás que levantarte temprano para ir a clases es una gran satisfacción muy enorme. & unas de las cosas que mas adoro del fin de semana, en especial este día; es el olor a Pay de manzana recién horneado.

Una sonrisa grande se me dibujo en el rostro con la imagen de ese delicioso postre casero de manzana. Entre feliz a la cocina de mi casa. & sonreír aun más al ver a la dueña de esta morada: Mi abuela; Molly Simon. Una persona adorable, tierna & carismática. Era unas de las principales personas que más quiero en la vida. & no era para más. Mi abuela, junto con mi abuelo; Albert Michalka, un General de las fuerzas armas de los Estados Unidos, valiente & noble hombre al igual que mi abuela, se han dedicado a criarme como su propia hija después…de la muerte de mis padres. Una parte de mí se los debía a ellos.

— Buenos días abuela — Dije alegre mientras me acercaba a su costado. Le di un leve beso en la mejilla. Mie abuela se encontraba picando en rodajas lo que parecía ser un tomate.

— ¿Días? — Exclamó con una sonrisa. — Tardes querrás decir. Estamos a medio día hija. — Exclamó siguiendo con su trabajo.

— Días, tardes que más da abue, son buenos de todos modos — Conteste alegre.

— En eso tiene razón mi niña. — Contestó asintiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo probar el Pay? — Pregunte percibiendo el aroma del rico postre.

— Después de que terminemos de comer. Conoces las reglas — Dijo mi abue. Fruncí el seño. Observe el Pay & después a ella. Apenas estaba preparando la comida. Suspire de decepción, así que me fui a sentar en la pequeña mesa de desayuno que estaba al centro de la cocina.

— ¿Vendrá mi abuelo a comer? —.

— No. No podrá — Respondió mi abuela desanimadamente. — Se presentó un problema muy grande.

— ¿Qué clase de problema? — Me moví incomoda de la silla.

— Atacaron la base de Operaciones Especiales en Qatar —.

— ¡Mi abuelo esta ahí! — Exclame alarmada ante la horrible noticia. Mi preocupación no se hizo esperar cuando escuche _"Atacaron"_

— No, gracias a Dios no pero…parece que no hubo sobrevivientes. Es una pena.

— ¿Pero por que motivo atacaron? —. Volviendo a recuperar la compostura pero no por completo. Siempre mantenía una cierta preocupación con el trabajo que desempeñaba mi abuelo, aunque fuera de los altos rango en la milicia eso no quitaba el hecho de que corriera peligros por su patria.

— Por lo que me dijo tu abuelo, se trataron de robar la red militar —.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿La red militar? — Me sorprendí ante la respuesta de mi abuela. — Terroristas los más seguro ¿No crees abuela?—.

— Creo que es más que eso —. Murmuro mi abuela. Mie a mi abue durante un lapso de tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunté extrañada ante su respuesta. Eso era raro.

— Por que no hablamos de cosas más alegres, no me gusta seguir pensado en esa catástrofe — Ordenó mi abuela drásticamente. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza aunque no podía negar mi preocupación, mi gran duda de ese acontecimiento ¿Qué habría hecho algo así? ¿& Con que medios? Después de todo era una base militar con preparación & armamentos. Era extraño, solo esperaba que mi abuelo no le pasara nada malo. — Por cierto hija ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo de Genealogía? —.

Definitivamente cambiamos de tema drásticamente. Si hubiere estado bebiendo algo me hubiera atragantado. Desvíe mi mirada a otra parte. Vacilaba para responder. — Bien…me fue bien — Sin convención, pero con mucha disimulación. — No me puedo quejar.

— Me alegro. Pero te recuerdo que regreses el diario de tu Bisabuelo al cofre, no queremos que se pierda —.

— Si, no te preocupes abue. Pero debo decir que…mi bisabuelo si que tuvo suerte —. Al recodar todo sus extraordinarios hallazgos.

— Demasiado diría yo. Gracias a él, el apellido Michalka tiene su prestigio pero claro que después de tu bisabuelo sus hijos & los hijos de sus hijos siguieron orgulleciendo el apellido al unirse a la milicia. & laborar por su país. Como tu abuelo &…tu padre

Sonreí melancólicamente — Eso es grandioso. Espero poder hacerlo alguna vez. —. Mi abuela me miro con sus ojos llenos de ternura. Me sonrió ampliamente, como otras veces.

— & así será. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu hora llegue pero por ahora…— Pauso. — Hazme el favor de llevar tu mochila a tu habitación. — Señalándome mi gran bolsa en el estante que tenía enfrente. Era una mala costumbre que tenía desde que estaba en el jardín de niños. Dejar la mochila en medio de la cocina.

Le dedique una sonrisa traviesa. Mientras que mi abuela se volvía a cocinar yo me levantaba de la mesa en dirección de mi mochila. Estire mi brazo al ver el acercamiento del estante, tome mi mochila sin problema alguno & me aleje de ahí para hacer la orden de mi abuela. Pero con solo dar tres pasos escuche un singular sonido desde el piso. Algo se había caído. Guie mi mirada hacia mis pies & un estuche bastante familiar estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Son tuyos eso lentes? — La voz de mi abue hizo que volviera a levantar la mirada.

— ¿Lentes? ¿Qué lentes? —.

— Los que están tirados en suelo claro —. Volví a mirar al suelo ¡Por supuesto! Eran los lentes de Sam, se me había olvidado por completo que me lo había dado a guardar. Los recogí rápidamente asegurándome que nada malo les había pasado. — ¿De donde los conseguiste?

— No son míos son de Sam. Son de su bisabuelo, los llevo para exponerlos en el trabajo de Genealogía. Se los guarde pero se me olvidaron regresárselos. Creo que iré a dárselos ahora mismo antes de que les pase otra cosa. —. Propuse mirando el par.

— Creo que será lo mejor pero antes de que te vallas…—. Mi abuela se giro un momento. — Dale esto a los padres de Sam & mándales saludos de mí parte. — En las manos de mi abue se posaba una gran rebana de Pay de manzana.

— ¿& que pasó conmigo? ¿Dónde esta mi rebandaa abue? — Pregunte indignada por ese hecho.

— Usted jovencita tiene todos los fines de semana un Pay de manzana, no le hará daño esperarse hasta la hora de comida—. Dijo sin más.

Me encogí de hombros, aunque tuviera unas inmensas ganas de probar como infinitas veces antes ese pay mi abue tenía razón.

— Bien. Entonces iré a regresárselos, regresare para la hora de la comida. — Explique mientras tomaba la rebana de Pay.

— Cualquier cosa llámame ¿De acuerdo? —.

— De acuerdo. —. Me despedí de la abuela con un meso en la mejilla. Salí despavorida por la puerta de acceso hacia al patio. Corrí en medio del patio hacia un pequeño cuarto de manera, normalmente mis abuelos guardaban herramientas para la casa mientras que yo mis patines. Deje aun lado los lentes & el Pay, me senté en el suelo al tiempo que tomaba mi par te patines negros de una solo hilera & con decorativo tinto.

Me los coloque en cada pie & los aproche fuerte. Me pare en un salto tomando nuevamente el "pedido" inconsciente de mi mejor amigo. Con cuidado pise el césped saliendo del cuarto de manera para dirigirme a la salida del patio. Cuando por fin pude sentir el concreto duro & resbaladizo para mi calzado empecé a deslizarme de un lado a otro.

Normalmente una chica de mi edad ya tendría un auto pero no en mi caso. No era por que no supiera manejar al contrario, se & muy bien, tampoco era por que no me gustaran, de hecho me encantan los carros deportivos & siendo sincera tenia los medios necesarios para comprarme el carro que quisiera pero la verdad, amó la sensación de liberta cuando estoy patinando. Unos me podrán considerar raro por ese tipo de pensamientos a excepción de Sam pero…es lo que realmente siento. Sentir que vuelo a medida que me deslizo de un lado a otro sintiendo el aire pegar a mi cara, como ahora.

El sol se encontraba en su máximo punto. Radiante & caliente. Sus cálidos rayos caían con gracia en las miles de hojas verdes de los arboles. El aire puro & fresco provocaba una danza bella a cada unos de ellos mientras que su viento me envolvía satisfactoriamente. Era una sensación grandiosa.

Seguí mirando al frente, faltaba poco. De hecho la casa de Sam a la mí no quedaba muy lejos, no sabía cuanto tiempo para ser sincera pero no pasaba una hora para ser exactos. Acelere mi pasó un poco más, empezaba a reconocer las casas, faltaba muy poco, demasiado diría yo. & bastante razón tenía yo. Sonreí la casa de mi mejor amigo. Seguí mas adelante, lo mas seguro que se encontraran en la parte trasera de la casa, su patio. Patine más rápido, al ver la primera esquina doble hábilmente la calle hasta meterme como un callejón sin salida, conté tres casa ante de llegar a la de Sam, la suya era la cuarta. Había llegado. & efectivamente estaban en el patio.

— _¡Ron! Este está disparejo —._

— _Si, probablemente —._

— _Este se mueve —._

— _Lo voy arreglar pronto —._

— _¿No podes contratar a un profesional?—. … _

Sonreí graciosamente al reconocer esas singulares voces. Eran los padres de Sam. Frene delicadamente enfrente de la puerta de atrás.

— ¡Sr. & Sra. Witwicky! — Salude con una enorme sonrisa. Los dos giraron su cabeza automáticamente al escuchar mi voz. La madre de Sam, sonrió felizmente de verme.

— ¡Leila! ¡Que gusto volver a verte! — Corriendo desde donde yo estaba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla de cada lado & un fuerte abrazo.

— Pasa Leila. Gusto volver a verte — Contestó el padre de Sam también con una sonrisa & haciéndome una señal para que entrara. La Sra. Witwicky me abrió paso al patio.

— Pero que bella te has puesto Leila —. Exclamaba la madre de mi mejor amigo contenta. — Samy se encuentra arriba en su cuarto…—.

— G-Gracias —. Agradecí con un leve sonrojo ante el cumplido de Judy. — Pero en realidad vine a dejarle esto a Sam —. Mostrándole el estuche de los lentes de su bisabuelo. — & esto. — Entregándole la gran rebana de Pay de manzana. — Se los manda mi abuela. Les manda muchos saludos.

— ¿Es de manzana? — Pregunto entusiasmado el Sr. Witwicky.

— Si, & recién orneado. Lo hizo esta mañana. —. Indique.

— Excelente. Los pays de tu abuela son los mejores Leila. —. Dijo el padre de Sam sinceramente.

— ¡Que linda tu abuela! Dile que muchas gracias. Déjamelos a mí Leila —. Me pido la Sra. Judy. Haciendo caso a su petición le entre ambas cosas.

— ¡No quiero huellas en el césped! — Ordenó de repente el padre de Sam. Me sobresalte inesperadamente.

— ¿Qué huellas? — Replicó una voz.

— Por eso puse el camino ¿Por qué no lo usas? —.

— ¡Es un césped familiar! — Volvió a replicar mi mejor amigo.

— Espera a tener tu propio césped —. Explicó su padre viéndolo des aprobadamente. Sonreí ante la escena graciosa.

— ¡¿Leila? — Bramó Sam asombrado de verme en su patio. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Acercándose a nosotras.

— ¡Vino a traernos Pay de manzana! ¿No es maravilloso? — Interrumpió su madre emocionada.

— Solo vengo de paso Sam. — Mientras me acercaba a él para darle un abrazo. Donde él me lo recibió con gusto.

— Pero no es necesario. —. Excuso Sam.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —. Pregunte extrañada.

— Iba a ir a tu casa Leila ¿Quiero que me acompañes a la fiesta del lago? —. Abrí los ojos impresionada.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —.

— Por favor Leila. Necesito de tu presencia ahí. —. Suplico Sam.

— Sam, conoces muy bien que esas fiestas solo hay gente…que se siente superior a los demás. — Mostrando una mueca desagradable. — No me gustan.

— Solo será por un rato. Por favor. — Suplico otra vez con carita de perro abandonado. Lo mire por unos segundos. Definitivamente sabía convencer a la gente. Suspire con resignación.

— Está bien. Iré contigo — Accediendo por fin. Un grito de alegría salió de Sam. — Solo necesito avisarle a mi abuela que llegare tarde —.

— No te preocupes Leila, yo le avisare, adema así me dará tiempo de saludarla—. Se ofreció la madre de Sam.

— Me parece bien. Gracias Sra. Judy —. Sonreí ante su ofrecimiento. — Bueno andando —. Le dije a Sam. Me despedía de los padres de Sam, cosa que él hizo también pero…

— Le estas poniendo joyería femenina a un perro macho. Los de su raza ya tienen poca autoestima —. Explicó Sam a su madre. Mire en dirección a lo que Sam se refería, el pequeño chihuahua de la familia Witwicky Mojo. Era único.

— Esa es su joyería — Se defendió su madre a lo lejos.

"Sam & yo comenzamos a caminar sobre la hierba en busca de su nuevo auto. El Camaro.

— Es bueno de verte _Bee_ —. Dije feliz al verlo de nuevo. Lo acaricia un poco su carrocería.

— ¿Bee? ¿Nombraste a mi coche? — Preguntó Sam sorprendido & extrañado a la vez.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es lindo —. Sam se encogió de hombros.

Nos subimos al mismo tiempo en_ Bee. _Sam en el conductor & yo en el copiloto. Cuando tome asiento me desabroche los patines, me los quite dejándolos aun lado mío mientras que Sam empezaba arrancar el auto.

— ¡Los quiero de vuelta a las 11:00! — Gritó su madre.

— ¡A las 11.00! — Volvió a decir su padre.

— ¡Maneja con cuidado! —.

— ¡Pónganse el cinturón! —. Fue lo últimos que escuchamos de parte del padre de Sam.

Puso en marcha el coche & dejó escapar una bocanada de humo grande. Ambos tosimos por parte del humo que había entrado por la ventana abierta a través de la de Sam.

— Pobre _Bee_ — . Agite la mano delante de mi cara mientras tosía

A medida que nos sacó del camino de entrada, me volví hacia él, dándome cuenta de que sus nudillos parecían casi blancos de agarrar el volante — ¿Sam...?

Fue entonces cuando empezó a reírse nerviosamente. — ¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa?— Le pregunté, casi con miedo de saber la respuesta.

— Uhh. Es necesario hacer una parada — Sus risas se hicieron más nervioso a medida que pasaba por una calle. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— No. No, No ¡Invito a Miles! —.

— Le prometí llevarlo —. Excusándose. Le mande una mirada asesina. No era que no me cayera bien…simplemente me desagradaba por una razón. Sin poder evitarlo habías llegado a su casa.

— ¡He Miles! — Sam le dio una sonrisa incómoda mientras abría la puerta para él.

— Leila…— Me di cuenta por el rabillo de sus ojos que trataba de hablarme con una sonrisa seductora. Rodé los ojos. Eran un pervertido.

— Hola…Miles —. Salude entre dientes, mientras volteaba por otro lado.

Miles dibujo una sonrisa triunfal & se fue relajado en el asiento trasero, sin recordar cuando yo tenía abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, & mirando por la ventana lateral. Durante unos minutos Sam permaneció manejando hasta que finalmente parecía que ya había llegado al lago.

— Amigo ¿Seguro que te invitaron a esta fiesta? — Preguntó Miles con cierto toque de intimidación al ver las personas que estaban en el lago.

— Claro Miles. Es un lago público —. Explicó Sam. Yo fruncí el seño, una cosa era que fuera publico & otra un invitación a tal lugar. — ¡Dios Mio! Vino Mikaela. — Exclamó Sam sorprendido. Sam estaciona el auto debajo de un auto. Me desabroche el cinturón al igual que el.

— ¿Esta seguro de esto? — Le pregunte. Sam me miró a los ojo. — Bien, andando. — Dije sin más bajándome del coche acompañado lamentablemente de Miles.

— ¿Me veo bien vestido? — Preguntó Sam arreglándose lo más posible.

— Si te ves bien. — Le dijo Miles.

— Estás guapo amigo —. Sam se sonrojo ante mi comentario pero asintió. Caminamos un poco más hacia adelante pero a medida que nos acercábamos a la gente mi rostro forma una expresión de desagrado enorme.

Trent DeMarco se encontraba apoyado en su enorme camioneta deportiva, mirándome como si me estuviera desnuda. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral a cada paso que daba con Sam & Miles (otro pervertido) Que para mi sorpresa empezó a trepar a un árbol & Sam tartamudeaba…frases vagas, sin palabras mientras se encontraba en presencia de Mikaela. No tenía ningún problema con ella, sólo era con la gente que tenía costumbre juntarse. Gente sin escrúpulos, arrogante, vanidosa, mentirosa etc. Etc…pero ella estaba bien. Esta limpia de eso por así decirlo.

— ¡Miren eso! Oye hermano, ese carro me gusto — Dijo el tonto de Trent señalando a _Bee. _— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Es un lugar público —. Contesté yo con desdén. Odiaba a este tipo. Trent me miró con una mirada asesina pero eso no le quitaba el hecho que no miera mi cuerpo. Sinvergüenza, aun teniendo a Mikaela en su cuello, pobre.

— Vinimos a treparnos en este árbol — Intervino Sam para suavizar las cosas. Lo mire sin entender.

— Ya veo, parece divertido — Mirando a Miles & después a nosotros. — Ya te reconozco — Le dijo a Sam. — Trataste de entrar al equipo de Futbol ¿No? —.

— No. No, quería entrar al equipo. Estaba haciendo una investigación para un libro —. Hablando incómodamente.

— ¿Ah si? — Siguió Trent — ¿Es acerca de ser un perdedor en los deportes? — Con burla extrema. Cerré los puños con fuerza.

— ¡No! Del nexo entre el Futbol & el daño cerebral…—.

— & gracias a ti, lo descubrimos —. Continúe yo con una sonrisa cruzando los brazos a mi pecho.

— Les encantaría a tus amigos, tiene laberintos, secciones para colorear, imágenes que se desdoblan. Muy divertido — Finalizó Sam.

— ¡Que chistoso! — Bramó Trent con furia & odio. Nos miraba con desprecio a los dos. Dio un paso hacia delante de Sam & no dude en ponerme en defensa de mi amigo.

— ¿Sabes que? Basta…— Por primera vez Mickaela Banes. El amor de mi mejor amigo salía a detener algo. Trent la miró por un momento.

— Hay una fiesta. Vámonos — Indicó, toda su jauría de perros que se fueron, al igual que la multitud que se había puesto alrededor nuestro. Mire a Sam & le dedique una sonrisa de consolación. De repente Sam se acerco al árbol en donde se encontraba Miles.

— Baja del árbol ¡Ahora mismo! Bájate por favor ¿Qué esta haciendo? — Reclamándole a Miles. Sabía que era una mala idea.

— Viste como baje —. Fue lo único que se indigno hacer. Mientras nos íbamos de regreso con _Bee._

— Estas haciendo que quede como un idiota —. Fue lo último que le dedicó Sam.

Rápidamente llegamos hasta donde estaba el solo de _Bee_. Le di una palmaditas en su cofre, pero rodé los ojos al ver una escena bastante tonta. Negué un par de veces al ver la estupidez de Miles quien subía atreves de la ventana.

— Por algo hay puerta tonto — Gruñí de desesperación al verlo. De repente una canción estalló en el interior del coche…

[ Who's gonna drive you home tonight]

La canción de _The Cars_ comenzó a jugar. Vi a Sam viendo Mikaela yéndose a lo comprendí.

— Oye amigo... ¿Qué hay de malo en la radio? —. Preguntó Miles mientras miraba a la radio.

— _Bee_ no tiene nada de malo —.Mirándolo seriamente.

—Voy a llevar a su casa esta noche...— Masculló Sam mientras continuaba viendo a Mikaela.

— Entonces ¡¿Qué esperas? Ve — Anime yo con una sonrisa.

— Es la concubina de un atleta malvado — Expresó Miles. Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

— Eso es lo de menos. Sam, tienes que ir ya. —.

— Es mi única oportunidad. —. Dijo él.

— Échala atrás — Sugirió Miles. Lo mire asombrada, era un tonto, pero reprimí la risa que me causaba debido a la expresión de desconcierto de Sam.

— ¡Atrás! — Replico él.

— Yo pedí adelante —.

— Sal de mi coche —. Pidió Sam.

— Viola las reglas…—.

— ¡¿Qué reglas? —. Preguntó Sam perdiendo la paciencia.

— Los amigos antes que las viejas…—. Discutió Miles. Esto si que era cómico.

— Te ruego que te bajes —.

— No me puedes hacer esto —.

— ¡Sal de mi coche ahora mismo! —.El tono no sonaba bien de mi amigo. Miles salió a trompicones del coche. Ahora si solté la risa. — Vamos Leila…—.

— No Sam…—. Dije sin más. Sam me miro sorprendido. — Escucha, es tu única oportunidad a solas con Mikaela, así que no me pidas que te acompañe estaba vez. Lo tienes que hacer tu solo. —. Con una mirada sincera. — Solo tomare mis patines — Fue hasta donde estaban. — Suerte Sam — Mientras los tomaba. — & cuida _Bee._

— Eres la mejor Leila. —. Exclamo fascinado Sam mientras subía a _Bee_. Le dije adiós & salió a toda velocidad en busca de Mikaela.

— Bueno…— Comenzó a decir Miles. — Creo que seremos solo tu &…—.

— Hasta luego Miles. — Despidiéndome de él. Tenía que alejarme de él lo más pronto posible de él. Camine en dirección opuesto a Sam. Me esperaba una gran caminata pero…

— ¡Mikaela! ¡Soy Sam! — El gritó de mi mejor amigo fue alto & claro. Solté una carcajada. Bien hecho Samy.

* * *

to be continue...

* * *

**+ BONUS IMG[**IMAGEN**]:** Nueva imaGen en mi perfil:)


	6. assault

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hasbro, DreamWorks & Paramount Studios[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**New Divide  
**Transformers the movie [2010] FanFiction

_New Divide_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

_It's poetry carved in flesh, It's beautiful hell with us, To be deadly sin we confess, Tears of joy fill our eyes, We are, saved with its bigotries, My out there prophecies of doom_

...

Passion's Killing Floor - HIM

* * *

**. **  
** Assault **  
Asalto

* * *

_Era una sensación extraña. La brisa fresca __& __helada me acogía envolviéndome con su velo de aire. Como si fuera invierno. Una rara sensación para un día de verano __& __no era solo eso. _

_Una peculiar oscuridad reinaba en este lugar, apenas una luz filtraba en cada alrededor, en cada esquina. No era de noche ni de día, al parecer era mediodía. Pero aun así, todo indicaba algo raro. Nunca había estado en un lugar como este. Nunca._

— _¡¿Hola? — Grité con la esperanza de saber una señal de vida. Nada. Mí voz hizo eco en cada dirección. — ¡¿Puede escucharme alguien? —. El viento solo soplo, al parecer no._

_Di un paso hacia adelante. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Daba pequeños pasos hacia enfrente, no sabía adonde ir, ni tampoco sabía a donde llegaría, trataba de caminar con paso lento debido al extraño terreno __& __a medida que avanzaba todo seguía igual como siempre. Frio, oscuro __& __solo, pero no por mucho tiempo…_

_El suelo comenzó a temblar. Luces extremadamente brillantes iluminaron en aquel oscuro lugar. __&__ una de ellas cegó mi vista de una manera inexplicable. La vibración era cada vez mas intensa ¿Qué ocurría? Mis ojos aun seguían cerrados ante la luz intensa que estaba delante de mí._

— _Leila…— Me están nombrando pero ¿Quién? Levante la vista, con mis ojos entrecerrados, pero aun así la levante __& __lo único que alcance a ver fue…_

El despertar. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente. Me estaba despertando de un sueño nuevamente. Con la visión un poco borrosa deje unos segundos hasta que comenzó disiparse poco a poco, de esa manera pude abrirlos mejor. Deje caer mi torso por un lado. Estudie ágilmente mi alrededor & efectivamente me encontraba en mi habitación, para alivio mío. Me estaba asustando pensar que me encontraba en ese lugar olvidado de Dios, pero gracias a Dios no era así, solo era un simple sueño.

Estire mi brazo hasta la mesita de noche que tenía aun lado de mi cama. Con cierto pesar tome mí celular, apreté un botoncito de lado de este & lo presione, rápidamente ilumino la pantalla principal de mí celular mostrándome la hora digital: 3:27 am. En letras color azul brillante. Suspire con cansancio con solo ver la hora, solo a mí se me ocurría levantarme a esta hora.

Desbloque mi celular echando un vistazo en el menú de pantalla. _Un mensaje nuevo_. Fruncí el ceño, no recordaba haber escuchado la alarma de mensaje. De seguro fue cuando me quede dormida tan temprano. Le di clic al correo nuevo, era de Sam. No dude un segundo más para abrirlo.

De: Sam 12:45

_Leila fue la mejor noche de mi vida ¡Adoro este auto!_

Sonríe abiertamente al termine de leer el mensaje. No se podía hablar más del asunto, Sammy lo había logrado. Bien hecho _Bee_. Cerré la aplicación para dejar de nuevo mí celular en la mesita de noche. Me acomode de vuelta atrás para conciliar otra vez mi sueño pero deje escapar un suspiro molesto al sentir como el aire frio me provocaba la piel de gallina a mí cuerpo.

Miré a mi izquierda para ver la ventana que se abría como una grieta. Gimiendo de molestia saqué las mantas de encima & saltó de la cama donde me encontraba muy cómoda. Puse mis manos en la parte superior de la ventana para tratar de deslizarla hacia abajo pero un tono conocido para mí hizo que parara. Mi celular estaba sonando.

Deje la ventana aun lado para tomar nuevamente mi celular. Vi claramente la pantalla que brillaba intensamente con su lucecita. Se trataba de Sam, me quede con la frente arrugada ¿Qué hacía Sam marcándome a estas horas de la madrugada? Bueno, eso lo iba a descubrir pronto…

— Hola…— Dije atendiendo el celular.

— ¡Leila! — Automáticamente tuve que alejar el celular de mi oído al escuchar el estridente gritó. — ¡Leila estas ahí!

— ¡Sam! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¡¿Por qué gritas? Sobretodo a estas horas de la madrugada —. Exclame ante su conducta extraña.

— ¡Se están robando mi coche! —.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas en serio? ¡A _Bee_! —.

— ¡Necesito de tu apoyo! ¡Ahora! —. Gritando desde el altavoz. — ¡Coge tus patines!

— ¡Claro enseguida voy! ¡¿Hacia donde te diriges? — Pregunté comenzando a moverme.

— ¡El ladrón se dirige al Deposito de Chatarra! —. Indico Sam completamente alterado.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Enseguida voy para allá! ¡& No has nada estúpido hasta que llegue Sam! — Colgando la llamada.

Salte de mi cama con todo & pijama debido a la inesperada situación, así que rápidamente baje corriendo a las escaleras. Cogí mis patines & como si fuera el superhéroe Flash de DComics salí como un relámpago hacia la puerta principal para adentrarme a la calle de la cuadra. Solo esperaba no llegar tarde.

Patine como nunca en mi vida. Patinaba las rápido de lo normal, deslizadme a una velocidad demasiado rápida para mi gusto de un lado a otro pero tenía que ayudar a Sam & a _Bee_. Sin importar que, inclinaba mas mi cuerpo para ganar más velocidad. Los esfuerzos me estaba haciendo efecto, mi cuerpo se estaba agitando pero no podía parar. Con el aire frio de la madrugada & el cielo medio gris, seguí adelante.

Cruce, doble, cruce, doble demasiades calles, no sabía con exactitud cuantas pero las necesarias para saber que estaba muy cerca del lugar donde me había indicado Sam. Movi más rápido mis piernas de un lado a otro & gracias a Dios mies esfuerzos dieron frutos. A unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba el Depósito de Chatarra del barrio. Suspire de alivio & corrí tras Sam.

Frente bruscamente en la entrada del Depósito. Podría jurar que si esta fuera mi primera vez patinando me habría ido de bruces contra el suelo. Me quite los patines ante el irregular suelo pero sobretodo si llegaba la hora de una emergencia tener a disposición los pies firmes sobre la tierra. Los coloque sobre mis hombres & comencé a caminar. Mire en dirección por donde estaba pasando un tren de sobrecarga me detuve un momento hasta que pasara por completo & segui en encontrar a Sam. Cuando termino de pasar, camine a través de las vías. El lugar era un completo desastre pero eso era lo que en realidad era un basurero.

— ¡Sam! — Grite con el fin de saber de él. — ¡Sam! —. Segui caminando más adelante al no escuchar su voz.

Buscándolo por el alrededor, a lo lejos pude ver una siluerta agachada detrás de una valla de metal. Era Sam. Corri para llegar hasta él.

— ¡Sam! — Volvía a gritar con la esperanza que me escuchara. & efectivamente así fue. Se giró alarmado al escuchar mi grito. Cuando llegue a la misma altura que estaba él, sin previo aviso me tiro al suelo junto a él. — ¡¿Pero que demonios haces Sam? — Reclamé ante su brusca conducta. No era la actitud que yo esperaba.

— No grites —. Me ordeno murmurando entre dientes como un loco — Nos puede oir.

— ¿El ladron? — Pregunte alarmada.

— No. Es mucho peor —. Dijo Sam viendo hacia alfrente. Lo mire extrañada & hice lo mismo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Me quedé boquiabierta ante la escena que apreciaban mis ojos. Un robot enorme lo que parecía ser de color amarillo se encontraba a metros de distancia entre nosotros, parecía que estuviera mirando el cielo con una luz extremadamente blanca apuntanco hacia arriba. Esperen…esa figura en el cielo se parecía a… ¡Dios mios era _Bee_! Trague saliva ruidosamente. Esto no podía ser cierto.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! Mi nombre es Sam Witwicky & ella es Leila Michalka — Comenzó a decir apuntando el celular en nuestros rostros — El que encuentre esto… ¡Mí coche está vivo, está bien! — Sam mostro la cámara del celular en dirección al robot & lo trajo de vuelta a su cara — ¿Ven todo eso? Si, estas son mis últimas palabras en la Tierra, sólo quiero decir que mamá, papá, Leila, los amo & si se encuentra _Busty Beauties_ debajo de mi cama, no era míos, yo se las cuidaba a Miles. No, no,…espera... eso es bueno, eso no es cierto. Son mías. Tío Carlos me las dio. Lo siento. Mojo, Te amo. —Sam terminó de decir su discurso cerrando el celular & siguió mirando fijamente al robot.

Negue lentamente con la cabeza. Sabía que ese Miles no le trairia nada bueno. Lo único lindo de todo esto era saber que me quería. Me acerque n silencio a un costado de Sam.

— S-Sam…sea lo que sea. Creo que es mejor irnos ¿No crees? — Le sugerí susurrando. Mire como Sam asentía frenéticamente. Una parte de mí suspiro con alivio, gracias al cielo no quería seguir viendo.

Nos paramos con suma delicadeza mientras que nuestra mirada seguía en ese extraño ser. En silencio & con extremada precaución para no ser ruido, tratábamos de caminar como si fueramos bailarinas de Ballet. Todo indicaba que íbamos a salir ilesos & victoriosas de ahí. Una idea muy apresurada.

Una expesión de horror adorno mi rostro en el preciso momento en que vi dos perros de gran tamaño a pocos metros de mí & Sam; Era un rottweiler que se encontraba a la izquierda & un pastor alemán a la derecha, ambos se encontraban encadenados por una cadenas completamente oxidadas pegadas por una pered vieja de madera. Le tome el brazo a Sam, esto era una mala señal, demasiado mala. Sam miró tras de sí en dirección a los perros.

Estos levantaron la cabeza de su letargo. Nos empezaron a mirar fijamente, solte un grito de horror al momento en que escuchamos sus ladridos. Sam me jalo de manera brusca para que empezar a correr & no replique. Corrimos los bastante lejos para alejarnos de los perros, pero un grito de parte de Sam me aturdió, no me había percatado del un sonido en particular. La choza de manera en donde permanecían los perros se había desprendido de las cadenas oxidadas, ahora los perros nos seguían. Se me escapo de nuevo un grito al doblar la esquina, a medida que Sam decía "_Buenos perritos_" lastima que eso no nos ayudaría en nada.

Nos dirigimos a una estructura estilo indio. Entramos rápidamente saltando sobre un barril de metal, agarrándonos uno al otro mientras que los perros venían por nosotros rodeándonos por completo. Les avente mis patines en modo de ahuyentarlos pero fue en vano. Sam gritaba & pataleaba contra los perros para deshacerse de ellos. Sam trataba de mantenerme a salvo, me aferraba a él con mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo que tratábamos de matener el equilibrio. Me limite de desesperación estaba llegando hasta las nubes ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi mente comenzaba a procesar un doloroso ataque por parte de esos animales feroces, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar mis ojos en modo de resignación un sentimiento de…alivio me sacudió.

El Camaro de Sam atravesó la pared sin más. Los perros salieron corriendo con el rabo entre sus patas al ver como el Camaro comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de nosotros, pero luego me regreso el veinte.

— ¡Tome las llaves! ¡Es suyo el coche! — Gritó Sam lanzando las llaves al coche. Saltamos del barril, como balas & salimos de ese lugar sin mirar atrás. Pero para ser sinceros en el momento en que llegó de alguna manera me sení…protegida, raro pero cierto. Lentamente fui desacelerando mi pasó, gire poco a poca la cabeza en dirección a _Bee_. El Camaro encendió sus luces altas en mí, como si me diciera _no te vayas…_Demasiado confunso para una noche loca como esta. Frunci el ceño & nuevamente comencé a correr con la misma magnitud que Sam. Esta vez sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que alcancé a Sam me di cuenta que la policía había llegado, con sus luces rojas & azules intermitentes ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Policias!

— ¡Escuchen! ¡Me alegro que estén aquí! — Explicó Sam con alivio. Los dos policías bajaron del coche. El policía que salió del lado del conductor nos apunto con una luz hacia nosotros. Sam & yo nos cubrimos con una mano sobre los ojos debido a la luz brillante.

— ¡Déjen ver sus manos! ¡Los dos! — Ordenó el Oficial que se encontraba al lado del pasajero. Nos apuntó rápidamente con su pistola en la mano ¡Que carajo!

— ¡Estan cometiendo un error! — Comence a decir yo.

— ¡No! Esperen, no entienden ¡Me robaron mi auto! — Trató de discutir mi amigo, pero el oficial no le dio oportunidad de que continuara.

— ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Poner las manos en el aire! — Gritó de nuevo.

— ¡Los chicos están en el interior de mi coche! — Gritó Sam dando un paso adelante.

— ¡Escuche! Sólo tiene que ir allí & es seguro que los encuentra — Sostuve hacia el oficial pero fui interrumpida por él.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Ordeno nuevamente. Esto era el colmo.

— ¡Deje de callárnos! — Grité con rabia — & trate de escucharnos —.

— ¡Las manos detrás de la cabeza, caminen hacia el coche & poner la cabeza en el capó! — Escupío el oficial apuntando su arma en dirección a mí & luego a Sam. Los fulmine con la mirada, mientras que con resignacioón, Sam & yo obedecíamos con pesar. Idiotas.

Cuando nos paramos en frente de la patrulla, golpeé mi cabeza duramente sobre el capó. Mientras que Sam seguió mi acción, golpeando su cabeza contra el capó de igual manera. Dejé escapar un suspiro al momento en que Sam & yo estábamos siendo esposados & llevados hacia el interior del coche.

Durante el trascurso de mi vida nunca imagine encontarme arrestada por la Justica, si Justicia podría decírsele. Solo sentí la puerta cerrarse fuertemente a mi costado. Miré a Sam & el me miró a mí, por lo menos estábamos juntos en…esto. Ambos policiás se subieron al coche. Lo arrancaron & nos fuimos directamente a la comisaría.

& cuando menos lo pensamos, Sam & yo nos encontrábamos sentados en la actual oficina en la comisaría. Siendo interrogados por este par de idiotas, pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Gire lejeramente mi cabeza en dirección a mi costado izquierdo, & con vergueza quite mi vista con la mirada de mie abuela. El padre de Sam & mi abuela se encontraban con nosotros ¿Estabamos en problemas? Posiblemente.

& regresando a la pesadilla. El Policia que se hacia pasar por el jefe no paraba de hacer preguntar tontas ¡Era ridículo! & Sam simplemente respondia una de sus millones de preguntas tontas…

— Simplemente se puso de pie…— Explicó Sam Lo mire & luego mire a los oficiales asíntiendo con la cabeza en manera de acuerdo.

— ¿Simplemente se puso de pie? — Cuestiono con tono ironico en esu voz mientras inclinaba su cuerpo lejos de Sam — Wow. Eso es realmente bueno. En fin _Chiefie_ & _Bitchie_. El tiempo esta corrriendo para que lo llenen — Mostrando un recipiente pequeño de plástico. — & traten que sea gota por gota. — Mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad ¡Era un chiste!

— ¡Me niego a hacer eso! — Le espeté a oficial cuando Sam acaba de tomar los recipientes & miró al tipo con desconcierto — ¡No estamos drogados!

— Bueno, mala suerte _Bitchie_. ¿De que se trata esto? ¿Coca? ¿Cristal? ¿O un cigarrillo para los chicos? — Preguntó mientras me dejaba escapar un suspiro agravado.

Sam negó con la cabeza al colocar el contenido en su regazo. — No. No usamos ninguna droga —.Uno de los oficiales que estaba escuchando de repente tiró al "Jefe" una botella de píldoras de prescripción.

— ¿Qué es esto? Lo encontré en tu bolsillo. — Indicandole a mi amigo — _Mojo_ ¿Es eso lo que los niños están usando ahora? ¿Un poco de _Mojo_? — Puse mis ojos en blanco. Estos si eran idiotas. Sam se aclaró la garganta & señaló la botella.

— Esas son las pastillas de mi perro — Explicó Sam. Sr. Witwicky asintió con la cabeza —Usted sabe, un Chihuahua. Un poco más...— Indicando con sus manos lo pequeño que era Mojo en realidad.

"El Jefe"suspiró mientras cubría su rostro con la mano & se inclinó. Su chaqueta dio vuelta de una manera en donde Sam & yo podímos ver su pistola parpadearen el derecho de la luz enfrente de nosotros. Los dos nos miramos. El "Jefe" se dio cuenta de nuestra miranda en su arma. El Oficial acomodo mejor su chaqueta para tener una mejor vista a su arma.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Exclamo inesperadamente molesto.

El rostro de Sam parecía que era sorprendido robando algo, mientras que la mía sólo parecía mostrando extrañesa.

— ¿Estas echando un vistazo a mi pieza, 50 Cent? ¿Quieres ver? — Preguntó con cierto toque de desafió.

— Disculpe…— Solte de golpe ante la estúpida frase del "Jefe". Lo mire incrédula.

Mientras Sam, se inclinó en su silla & le preguntó al "Jefe" — ¿Esta usando drogas?

* * *

to be continue...


End file.
